Various methods have been disclosed of cutting and shaping an enveloped bun-like body by using a continuously fed two-layer material such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,024. For instance, it discloses an apparatus for shaping a round body consisting of a dough coating and a filling, which comprises an assembly comprising a plurality of circumferentially disposed members combined to shape a spheroidal body. Each of the members has at least two sliding surfaces, and they are so combined that a sliding surface of one member is slidable on a sliding surface of another member, that by sliding the members an opening is formed or closed in the center of the assembly, and that the opening is confined by walls consisting of the inwardly exposed part of the sliding surfaces of the members and is of a cross-sectional area, when the opening is fully open, sufficient to pass a descending cylindrical body.
While shaping a spheroidal body by the assembly of slidable members is effective, particularly in precluding a member from intruding into the body, and thereby breaking the outer layer of the cylindrical body, it has certain disadvantages. Because of the structural conditions of the assembly, the number of the slidable members is limited up to about six, so that only polygonally-shaped products have been obtained. However, their external appearance falls far below that of those hand-shaped spherical products. Although cutting and shaping spherical products is possible without exposing their fillings, due to mechanical and dimensional imperfections in both the slidable members and in their assembly, a rough and uneven outer cover is formed when a bar-shaped dough is cut. If a product with an even and smooth outer cover is to be produced, the product must be finished through additional manual work, or the like. Further there was also some difficulty in preventing materials from adhering to the member, in completely precluding fillings from being exposed, or in providing an outer cover of a uniform thickness.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an improved apparatus for cutting and shaping a substantially spherical product.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an improved apparatus for cutting and shaping a spherical product using a new shutter or iris assembly mechanism comprising a number of rotatable polygonal members.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an improved apparatus for cutting and shaping a spherical product which precludes materials from adhering to the members, due to new and specially designed polygonal members.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide an improved apparatus for cutting and shaping a spherical product which has a uniform and smooth outer cover by using new and specially designed driving mechanisms and polygonal members.